


The Twins Who Didn't Act Like Twins

by trumulyArtistic



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Inspired by the movie The Skeleton Twins, M/M, Suicide, it's a mess, starring Bill Hader, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumulyArtistic/pseuds/trumulyArtistic
Summary: Matthieu Iplier. He could've been great. He wanted to be an actor. But instead he was a sad, lonely guy who was cringey to everyone. Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe that's why he sunk himself into that bathtub letting the blood flow into the water
Relationships: Matthew & Matthieu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	1. The Start

Matthieu Iplier. He could've been great. He wanted to be an actor. But instead he was a sad, lonely guy who was cringey to everyone. Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe that's why he sunk himself into that bathtub letting the blood flow into the water-

Matthew had been driving when he got the call. His brother. In the hospital. Due to suicide. He hadn't talked to his brother in fifteen years, not since their mother died. Matthew gripped the steering wheel. He called Darren, telling him about what happened and Darren understood. Matthew wasn't going to be home for their date. Matthew sort of sped down the highway, taking a deep breath, the moment sinking in. Matthieu, his twin brother, tried commiting suicide.

After a long 3 hours of driving, he arrived at the hospital. Memories flashed in his mind.

_"One day, I, Matthieu Iplier, will become the best actor to ever exist!"_

_The twins giggled, laughing at Matthieu's fake accent._

_"I'll be equally as good as Bill Hader-"_

_Matthew gasped, a look of horror on his face._

_"Nobody could ever be as good as Bill Hader!"_

Matthew shakes the memory out of his head, walking inside the hospital. The doctor who had called him approaches him.

"Matthew Iplier?"

Matthew nods and the doctor walks with him to Matthieu's room.

"I know this must be hard, but rest assured, he's going to be okay."

Matthew was silent for a while, before he spoke.

"How did he do it?"

The doctor looked at him.

"He slit his wrists and tried drowning himself in the bathtub. He had been blaring music and luckily he was because people complained and they found him there, in the bathtub."

Matthew looked pained for a moment.

"This was his note." 

The doctor hands Matthew an opened envelope that had nothing in it. Scrawled on the envelope was: 

_**'To whomever this may concern, see ya later :-)'**_

Matthew makes a face at Matthieu's snarky humor, before sighing. Soon, they arrive at Matthieu's room. 

"This is it"

Matthew nods, and enters the room as the doctor leaves. The first thing he sees is Matthieu in the hospital bed. He walks forward slightly. It really has been a while. Matthieu was now rocking wavy hair with purple dye in it.

"Hey Matthieu, Hey."


	2. Come on, come home

Matthieu didn't respond for a moment, and Matthew stood there awkwardly, tempted to just leave. Another memory flashed in his head.

_"M-Mom?"_

_Matthieu was the first to find her. They were 11 years old. Their dad wasn't home._

_"Matty, what's taking- MOM-"_

_Their mother had killed herself, and their dad blamed them. Matthew had held Matthieu close that night, both of them crying._

"You're here. You don't have to be here."

Matthieu's voice brought him out of the memory, and he looked at his brother.

"Of course I fucking do, you're my brother"

Matthew didn't mean to snap at Matthieu, but the way Matthieu snapped back at him made that guilt go away.

"15 years and you suddenly care. Yeah, such a great fucking brother"

"Can't blame me, you're the one who never showed up to my wedding"

"And you never showed up to any events of mine."

They both knew well that Matthieu had no events at all. Nothing interesting in his life. Matthew decides to change the subject.

"How long did they say you have to stay?"

"Two days unless I could get somebody to watch and make sure I don't fucking kill myself."

Matthew looks at Matthieu with wide, disbelieving eyes, before looking disappointed.

"Why'd you do it?"

Matthew was curious. His brother, from what he remembered, wasn't depressed.

"I dunno, I was drunk and feeling melancholic. It was nothing, maybe I just got it from our dear old dead mother."

Matthew swallowed, biting back a comment.

"Don't mention her. Anyways, you could always come back home with me, unless you want to stay here in this boring place."

Matthieu made a face, a 'what the hell' face. That brought another memory to mind.

_"What the fuck Matthieu! He's nineteen, you're fucking 16!"_

_Matthieu rolled his eyes._

_"Okay? I'm sorry. I felt pressured! He made me feel appreciated, like I mattered. He manipulated me, okay?"_

_Matthew looked disgusted_

_"That's no excuse to fuck a nineteen year old! You could've gotten him sent to prison for your actions!"_

_Matthieu gave Matthew a 'what the hell' face_

_"What fucking made you think I wanted to fuck him? What made you think I wanted it?"_

"- and do you honestly really want to drive with me from L.A. to Chicago?"

Matthew shakes himself out of that memory, instead, looking at Matthieu with a sharp glare.

"You'll be quiet the whole time, you always are during car rides"

That made Matthieu go silent, and they spent an hour and a half in awkward silence. Matthieu eventually speaks up, looking at Matthew.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But only because I don't want to be stuck in here for two days."

"Okay, I'll let the doctors know."

Matthieu fiddles with the bandages around his wrists while waiting for Matthew to return. The deafening silence was pulling up unwanted memories, one's his brother didn't share.

_"You know, you're amazing and talented. Here, let me show you"_

_Matthieu felt the hand in his hair push his head down and his mouth was soon-_

He was shaken out of the memory when he hears his brother's voice.

"Come on, let's go Matthieu."


	3. Welcome Home

The car ride was quiet like Matthew predicted, and also awkward. The only sound was coming from Matthew's radio. The song currently playing was I'm Yours by Jason Maraz.

Matthieu tapped his leg to the tune of the song, looking out the window. Anyone who passed by Matthew's car must've thought Matthieu was on drugs from how he looked. It has been forever since Matthieu's been home, in Chicago.

"Welcome home Matthieu."

They pulled up to Matthew's house, and as Matthew got out of the car, Matthieu stayed inside.

"Matthieu, come on. I'm not pulling you out of the car"

Matthieu looked at Matthew's house. He was living where their parents lived.

"Fine. Come inside when you're done being stubborn." Matthew left Matthieu in the car, going into the house. Matthieu was thrown into a memory.

_"Not here- It's too public-"_

_Matthieu was trying to drag Leslie somewhere else, but Leslie grabbed his arm._

_"This is perfect Matty. Now show me your new skills. The ones you showed me in the janitor's closet yesterday."_

_Matthieu shakily dropped to his knees, unbuttoning Leslie's pants. He felt Leslie's cock pulse as it forced its way into his mouth, causing him to choke._

_"MATTHIEU WHAT THE FUCK-"_

Matthieu hurriedly gets out of the car, walking into Matthew's house. It looked nice, better than the crappy shithole they grew up in. Matthieu shoved his hands in his pockets, walking around the house, looking at the pictures. He saw pictures of Matthew and a taller guy with long red-orange hair standing together.

"Hey, you're Matthew's brother, right?"

Matthieu turned around to face the guy he was just looking at in the photos.

"Oh- yeah, I uh, I'm Matthieu"

The guy smiles.

"The mysterious twin brother, it's nice to meet you"

The guy holds out his hand and Matthew takes it, shaking it. He hisses when he feels his wrist hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry man"

"I-It's fine uh, they're healing over now-"

"Oh, there you two are"

Matthew walks over.

"Matthew, this is Darren, my husband. Darren, this is the 'mysterious twin brother', Matthieu"

They stand around awkwardly for a minute, and it brings back a memory for both Matthieu and Matthew.

_"I wanna dress up like a girl for Halloween."_

_It was awkward. They were six, and Matthieu was much bolder._

_"I- okay? Why?"_

_"I just… it's more comfortable…"_

_They stood there in awkward silence._

"How about we get something to eat?"


	4. Bad memory central

Dinner had been quiet, except the few times Darren tried to brighten up the mood. Matthieu wished they'd just admit that they felt uncomfortable with Matthieu there. Then maybe he could leave without feeling bad about ditching them.

"You know, Matthew and I were thinking about adopting a kid. Just one."

Matthieu blinked, not expecting that. He stared, not saying anything for a moment.

"Oh?"

Matthieu didn't know what to say. He really didn't think Matthew would want a kid. 'Or maybe that's just you, because you'd end up killing yourself with the kid in the house, just like your mother.' his brain nagged. Of course. It would be him.

"- we'd name him Andrew."

"That's.. cool?"

What else was he supposed to say? He felt so out of place, and Darren was making it worse. He felt anxiety bubbling up. He felt like he was going to explode then and there. 

"Dinner was nice- but I'm going to take a walk around here. It's been a while after all-"

"At night?"

"Yeah. Fresh air always comes at night."

He vaguely remembered sneaking out at night. Just to go to his favorite hiding place.

"Fine, just stay safe. And for fucks sake don't kill yourself."

Matthew sounded harsh, but Matthieu knew Matthew was looking out for him.

"I won't, I won't."

He walked outside, air fresh at night, just like he said. He walked around, trying to find his hiding place. It was somewhere, it had to be. Matthieu remembered it was a rooftop. A rooftop near- oh yeah, that's where. He speed walked all the way to metal stairs on the side of a building, ones that lead to the rooftop. He pulled himself up on the stairs, going up to the roof. Another memory struck, it wasn't a good one. His memories never were. They never fucking were.

_"I can't do this anymore Leslie. I can't fucking do it."_

_That got him a punch to the face. He was seventeen. Leslie was twenty._

_"You will, you can still show me your other tale-"_

_"Matthew will call the fucking cops."_

_The way Leslie was silent scared Matthieu. The way he walked over, a deadly serious look on his face was enough to make anyone piss themselves._

_"Then make sure he doesn't."_

_"I'm not killing my brother, my twin-"_

_Leslie pushed Matthieu, back enough to almost make him fall off the ledge._

_"Do it or I will. Or I can just-"_

_Leslie had gripped his shirt, pushing him over the ledge. Matthieu's breathing grew heavy._

_"Do it. I dare you. Motherfucker."_

By the time Matthieu shook himself from that memory, his cheeks were wet and he realized he was walking along the ledge of the building.

"I could just- I could just jump-"

Before he could give it any thought, he saw a light shine on him.

"What are you doing up there?"

Matthieu found the perfect opportunity for his snarky humor.

"Just waiting for you officer~"

-

"Okay, thank you. Alright, bye."

Matthieu watched as his brother saw the officer out. When the door closed, Matthieu was prepared to get yelled at, but instead Matthew sat next to him.

"What's going on Matthieu? You were going to jump of the roof-"

"I wasn't going to jump! I was… that was where I used to sneak off to at night. To get away from dad."

"I thought you were out fucking dudes"

Matthieu laughed, shaking his head.

"I wasn't… brave enough to do that. Except-"

"Leslie Middleton. I remember him. You fucked somebody while you were underage to him"

"I never wanted it. He manipulated me into it… he almost killed me. Threatened to kill you if I didn't because he wanted us to keep fucking. I didn't want to."

"Matthieu-"

"You know what, I'm tired-"

"Matthieu wait-"

Matthieu ignored him, and got up, walking to what was once his room. It still had his stuff in it. He walked to his bed, laying down. Day one and him and his brother were already a mess. He remembers the countless girly wigs Matthew had bought for him.

_"It's weird, but it makes you comfortable so here"_

_Matthew dropped a pile of wigs and dresses on Matthieu's bed._

_"I asked Sammy if you could have any dresses she didn't want."_

_Matthieu tried out some of the dresses and wigs. Matthew helped him out. When Matthieu found the perfect match, he twirled, looking very relaxed and free._

_"You look fabulous!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Definit-"_

_Matthieu's bedroom door opened, and Matthieu's heart stopped then and there._

_"What the fuck is this faggot doing in my household."_

_"Dad-"_

_"Get out of that ridiculous outfit"_

Matthieu closed his eyes. He didn't dress like a girl again after that, not until his senior year of highschool on Halloween. He went as Marilyn Monroe. He rocked the costume, that's what Matthew had told him at least.

_"There, perfect!"_

_Sammy had applied the last bit of makeup. Matthieu was going trick-or-treating with Sammy, only because Matthew was going with his own friends._

_"I love it! Really, thank you Sammy."_

_"Anytime. Anyways, let's go!"_

_It was a fun night, nothing bad had happened. Until Leslie and his brother Henrik came around._

_"Oh look Lee, your fuck buddy looks like he wants to get ravished."_

_"Leave him alone asshole! Come on Matthieu-"_

_"Let the little lady speak up for herself, unless she agrees-"_

_That was the day Matthieu had snapped at Leslie._

_"Fuck off for once in your life you goddamned motherfucker."_

_When Sammy brought him home with a black eye and a bloody nose, Matthew didn't question it immediately. They snuck Matthieu past the twins' drunk father, into Matthieu's bedroom._

_"What happened?"_

_Matthew was curious._

_"I uh, I got into a fight. Too much snarky humor."_

_Matthieu had lied, and Sammy had backed up the lie. It made him grateful for her._

Soon, Matthieu drifts off to sleep, the whole house going silent.

-

Coffee. The reason Matthieu got up in the morning. That and his brother encouraged him to wake up and help Darren with his job.

"Are you excited dude?!"

Matthieu paused, before looking at Darren.

"I guess I am."


	5. He snapped.

Helping Darren wasn't that hard. He just had to make sure people were perfect in the photos. But he kept getting distracted.

"Matthieu man, are you okay?"

Matthieu blinked a little before nodding.

"I think… I think I need to get something to eat."

Darren nods and keeps taking photographs.

-

Matthieu hadn't expected to run into Leslie and Henrik at the bar. He hoped he didn't look familiar, because he didn't want to talk to them. He didn't have much luck though.

"Matthieu? Fairy boy, you look different-"

Matthieu felt sick.

"Last time we saw you-"

"You punched me in the face. On Halloween night, senior year."

Leslie stood up, walking over.

"I mean, I could always… make it up to you-"

"Fuck you, you fucking dickface"

Henrik and Leslie looked shocked.

"We all know you came back for his co-"

Matthieu punched Henrik in the jaw, which made Leslie punch him back. Matthieu spit out blood

"I came back because my brother didn't trust me not to attempt suicide again."

Not waiting for an answer, Matthieu stormed off, out of the bar. He went back to Matthew's house. He was hoping he could avoid Matthew, but he wasn't lucky. Guess he never could be.

"Darren said you left ear- what the hell happened?!"

Matthew checked his bloody lip.

"Would you believe me if I said I fell over?"

Matthew shakes his head, giving Matthieu a look.

"I went to the bar to cool off my growing depression. Apparently Leslie and Henrik are still here in Chicago."

"Oh-"

"They thought I was back here to get with Leslie again."

He felt sick again. Matthieu must've sensed it, because he rubbed his back.

"Go rest, I'll tell you when dinner is ready."

-

The rest of the day was quiet. Matthieu thought a lot. The rest of the week wasn't better. Eventually, it reached what used to be Matthieu's favorite day of the year.

October 30. Halloween.

He was tempted to dress like a gorey girl. Matthew would definitely help if he asked. And he did. When they eventually went out, Matthieu looked like a very gorey woman and Matthew was dressed as a cowboy. Darren was taking photos for Halloween, so it was just Matthew and Matthieu.

They walked and talked the whole time, until they ran into a very familiar girl.

"Matthew? Matthieu? Hey! Last time I saw you guys, Matthieu got punched by Leslie and Henrik-"

"What?"

"I… I may have lied about what happened on that Halloween night during our senior year. It was a small lie-"

Sammy looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I knew Matthieu didn't want you to know-"

Matthew looked angry.

"What the fuck Matthieu. I'm your brother, I could've helped you, beat the shit out of them!"

Matthieu visibly flinched back at the yelling, and remained silent. 'Oh yeah, you're the one to blame. As always. Because you're just the special needs brother who can't do anything right." Matthieu's brain nagged again. He was zoning out, not listening to Matthew. He really was the special needs brother.

"Matthieu? Are you even listening to me-"

"I can't do this, not now-"

Matthieu walked away. Like he said before, used to be his favorite day of the year.

-

The next couple of days were quiet once again. Matthieu helped Darren, avoided Matthew, and got so drunk on certain days. And one day, he was smashed and forgot to avoid Matthew.

"The fuck Matthieu. You reek of alcohol!"


	6. Endings (Sad End, the og end)

Matthieu scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you try to avoid your asshole brother."

"I'm not an asshole! All I've done is try and protect you."

"Yeah, making me feel shitty that I was manipulated into a relationship is definitely protecting me."

The amount of sarcasm in his voice makes him think their mother was rolling in her grave. Matthew scoffed.

"You never told me-"

"You never listened!"

It's silent for a moment, before Matthieu speaks.

"Why don't you tell me what you're thinking at this very moment"

"You want me to tell you what I'm thinking?"

Matthieu gives Matthew a 'duh' face

"Of fucking course I do"

"You're a mess, you're emotionally unstable and I'm tired of 'saving' your ass"

Matthieu looked completely unfazed by what Matthew said, but his mind was racing.

"Wow, it's not like you're perfect. You're falling apart too and you can't cope with anything"

"Says the guy who just tried killing himself"

That's the moment when Matthieu and Matthew both broke.

"Yeah, because I can't do anything right. Maybe I should try fucking all my problems away"

There was a long, unnerving silence before Matthew spoke again

"If you wanted to do something right for once, well, maybe you should've cut deeper"

Matthieu is silent before turning around and walking away, muttering as he goes.

"maybe I'll do it this time"

-

Matthieu never actually did it. He couldn't. He just got on the first bus back to L.A., crying silently the minute the bus started moving. His phone kept buzzing, and he was tempted not to answer, but he ended up picking up his phone to check it.

_**[10 unread messages from: Matthew the fucking idiot]**_

_**Matthew: Matthieu  
Matthew: fuck I'm sorry  
Matthew: I didn't mean it  
Matthew: I'm so stupid  
Matthew: and sorry** _

_**[missed call]** _

_**Matthew: Matthieu  
Matthew: answer me  
Matthew: please  
Matthew: please be okay  
Matthew: fuck.** _

Going against what his brain was screaming at him, he called Matthew back.

"What do you want?"

Matthieu's voice was scratchy from crying so much. When Matthew spoke, Matthieu could tell he was crying too.

"Fuck, you're okay. Where are you?"

"On a bus back to L.A."

Matthew was silent, and Matthieu nearly hung up.

"What?"

"I'm going back to L.A."  


Before Matthew could answer, Matthieu hung up.

-

After a few years, Matthieu did become an actor, even a director. He acted happy, but Matthew's words still cut deep.

_"Maybe you should've cut deeper"_

-

Next time Matthew saw Matthieu, Matthieu was in a box, going six feet underground.


	7. Endings (Alternative Ending)

Matthieu scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you try to avoid your asshole brother."

"I'm not an asshole! All I've done is try and protect you."

"Yeah, making me feel shitty that I was manipulated into a relationship is definitely protecting me."

The amount of sarcasm in his voice makes him think their mother was rolling in her grave. Matthew scoffed.

"You never told me-"

"You never listened!"

It's silent for a moment, before Matthieu speaks.

"Why don't you tell me what you're thinking at this very moment"

"You want me to tell you what I'm thinking?"

Matthieu gives Matthew a 'duh' face

"Of fucking course I do"

"You're a mess, you're emotionally unstable and I'm tired of 'saving' your ass"

Matthieu looked completely unfazed by what Matthew said, but his mind was racing.

"Wow, it's not like you're perfect. You're falling apart too and you can't cope with anything"

"Says the guy who just tried killing himself"

That's the moment when Matthieu and Matthew both broke.

"Yeah, because I can't do anything right. Maybe I should try fucking all my problems away"

There was a long, unnerving silence before Matthew spoke again

"If you wanted to do something right for once, well, maybe you should've cut deeper"

Matthieu is silent before turning around and walking away, muttering as he goes.

"maybe I'll do it this time"

-

Matthieu never actually did it. He couldn't. He just got on the first bus back to L.A., crying silently the minute the bus started moving. His phone kept buzzing, and he was tempted not to answer, but he ended up picking up his phone to check it.

_**[10 unread messages from: Matthew the fucking idiot]**_

_**Matthew: Matthieu  
Matthew: fuck I'm sorry  
Matthew: I didn't mean it  
Matthew: I'm so stupid  
Matthew: and sorry** _

_**[missed call]** _

_**Matthew: Matthieu  
Matthew: answer me  
Matthew: please  
Matthew: please be okay  
Matthew: fuck.** _

Going against what his brain was screaming at him, he called Matthew back.

"What do you want?"

Matthieu's voice was scratchy from crying so much. When Matthew spoke, Matthieu could tell he was crying too.

"Fuck, you're okay. Where are you?"

"On a bus back to L.A."

Matthew was silent, and Matthieu nearly hung up.

"What?"

"I'm going back to L.A."

Before Matthew could answer, Matthieu hung up.

-

After a few years, Matthieu did become an actor, even a director. He wrote his own theatre play, and his own movie. He was big now. On the opening night for his play, he met the love of his life and was happy.

When his show went to Chicago, he didn't think much of it. He was happy with his s/o Aiden, and he was happy with everything. He forgot about Matthew. Until when he was onstage as the narrator of the play.

He saw him. Blue hair standing out in the crowd. He saw Matthew, his brother.

And he nearly broke.

When the play was over, he approached his brother. And for once, once they worked things out, they were happy.

Together.


End file.
